Talk:Kairi
Kairi Yo, Akamoron here. I felt a need to start a discussion on Kairi. So here are a few topics... Princess? If Kiari was the princess of Radiant Garden, wouldn't that make her Ansem the wise's daughter? or Gradaughter? You don't have to be an actural princess to be a er... princess, take alice for example. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 23:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Agreed, look at Wendy. No royal blood mentioned, and she gets mistaken for a princess of heart. If she were a actual princess, not princess of heart the other kind, they would say so or call her " Princess Wendy ".--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 17:33, 2 May 2009 (UTC) SoraXKairi? Though there are many scenes where Sora and Kairi show that they really care for eachother (as in more than 'just friends'). They never really admitted it, well...openly anyway. When are they going to kiss or do something; c'mon Square, throw us a bone! :Akamoron 21:14, 22 June 2008. I know i feel the same way,every SoraXkairi fan is waiting since kingdom hearts 1 Exactly! I really want something to happen. It's driving me nuts! Do you think something will eventually happen? I HOPE something happens. Oh yessssssss, I can just picture Sora kissing Kairi right now. Teehee. :D Troisnyxetienne 15:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Well...that's fucking creepy. 03:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I hope they kiss, hey Square Enix and Disney, Ya better make them kiss if you ever read this stuff, you won't lose fans, ya'll gain 'em.--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 17:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) @PrincessAndie: There may be a reason Sora and Kairi haven't gone further with this, you know. Ever consider what the rating on this game series, which has Disney characters out the wazoo, would be if these two ended up having a scene together? They may be trying to keep that consistent so the younger-end players can see the 'entire' series instead of being restricted by parents or the law. Still, we can hope. 20:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) The age rating on the Final Fantasy series, if I'm not mistaken, is higher than the age rating on the Kingdom Hearts series. As for the Disney movies, they may be intended for kids, but I've seen stuff that has the joke more intended for adult humor. For example, ever see Aladdin and the King of Thieves? And I quote from Genie looking like a fat girl popping out of a triple decker cake: "It's a bachelor party, big boy!" Keyblader 22:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I think they should kiss! In Hannah Montana and stuff when she was 15 she was toungin almost ever boy that she saw!!! I think that's stupid and you're right! Only teens really play the game! Ninabean822 Yeah i know ur right...but...the paopu fruit is a symbol of lovers on their world...and when they both saw the picture they both knew they liked each other. (srry the way i said it kinda sounds like im not making any sense). User:Ninabean822 kairi's home how is radiant garden her true home??? :Zack, please don't call other editors/visitors idiots. For all you know, this person actually hasn't played or finished the first game, or is younger and doesn't understand some parts of the plot. (Exception to the idiot rule: vandals and bots.)BebopKate 18:42, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Kairi's Arrival at Destiny Islands But according to "Ansem" (Xehanort) He sent a "Special Girl" To Find the keyblade Ansem Reports#Ansem Report 11 It's simple xNaminex's THEORY is wrong My apologies where the hell in director's secret report 13 say that okay xNaminex's theory was that the "Real" Ansem and king mickey sent kairi to destiny islands to keep her safe, whereas Xehanort's reports state that he sent "on the ocean of worlds" to find the keybearer (and presumably kill him/convert him) should i define "Convert" for you I'm joining the side of xNaminex, I think her theory could have happened.--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 17:28, 2 May 2009 (UTC) despite all (official) Evidence to the contrary? Okay xNaminex had a good theory.Wrong,but a step in the right direction.But this?This is getting ridiculous. I have a question when and how did Kairi get to the Destiny Islands--Firaga44 01:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Well in the ansem report he refers to where he sends her as the "ocean of other worlds".Nomura also uses a similar wording when mentiong space as the "the sea of outer space" I forgot where though.SO it's likely that she was placed in a gummi ship and landed at destiny islands kinda like superman.As to when it's probably in the BBS timeframe.-- 05:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Semi-protection? is the granny dead ok is kairis granny is dead i mean what if she was aqua who fell in a time hole and went back 10 yeaars before birth by sleep and is kairi's granny--Joekeybladeaura 16:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :WTF. That's farfetched. She was merely a character to tell a story, and has no importance whatsoever. (At least so far) --Zack fair 007 16:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Kairi's grandmother probably became a heartless seeing how when sora and company arrive it's overrun by them.-- 03:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Kairi was pretty young in that memory, and that grandma (excuse me if this sounds rude) didn't look like much more than skin and bones. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she had gone either way by now. Whether or not she is alive, however, you can bet your ass that Kairi will do everything she can to try and find her the minute she sets foot in Radiant Garden should the subject even be hinted at. Keyblader 02:28, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Radiant Garden when do they say or something tht kairi's from radiant garden???? In the memory she shows to Sora, she is seen as a little girl listening to her grandma's stories in the library of Hollow Bastion's castle. Hollow Bastion was later renamed Radiant Garden, a name it takes on after your second visit to Space Paranoids. Keyblader 00:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC) It's also mentioned by ansem the wise in one of the secret ansem reports.-- 05:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Any Help? Her Age In KH2 You may recall that Sora was a head shorter than Goofy in KH1. in KH2, he is a head taller than Goofy. Compare Kairi's height in KH1 to Sora's height in KH1. Now compare Kairi's height in KH2 to Sora's height in KH2. From there, you can gain a rough estimate of the difference in Kairi's height. As for age, that should be easy to determine, considering that only one year passed between KH1 and KH2 (or to be more specific, the first 358 days of Roxas' existance, plus the 6 days that he spent in the virtual Twilight Town; 364 days in total, give or take a few hours). Xeno the Hedgehog 20:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Or the fact that they can use magic, glide around, have feet the size of their heads, turn into heartless, USE MAGIC, and be slashed by monster talons and never show any signs of permanant damage. It's a videogame people! Don't forget how everytime you push a team member off the TreeHouse they somehow reappear right behind you.-- 12:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) About that last triva sentence... Is that really appropriate on a informational site for a E rated game? :Hellz no! If you see it again please delete it, it's vandalism. Thanks for noticing ^^ -- 06:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :sigh* how many times will we have to delete that? —Ghostboy ' 09:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What? Does that happen often Kairi saving Sora's Heartless Do you remeber Kairi save Sora's Heartless and restore him to his orginal form with a bright flash of light? That light was probably Kairi's Body and Soul transfering to Sora. Since Sora's missing body and soul that time was Roxas. So Sora probably been using Kairi's body and soul in KHI to KHCOM. So what do you think about the theory? Cococrash11 Kairi's english voice actor I heard Kairi's english voice actor is Hayden Panettiere so why the heck her en-voice actor in KHRECOM and KH358 is Alyson Stoner? Whats wrong with them? Cococrash11 :"Their problem" is Hayden Panettiere is a pretty popular ''physical actor as well.—Urutapu 08:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah but what does physical actor had to do with Hayden Panettiere not english voice act in KH:COM and KH:358? Cococrash11 :She was busy? ಠ_ಠ —Urutapu 11:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Cococrash11 Kairi's possible true Nobody If you've read Talk:Xion; Xion's possible future apearnce. If Xion happen to become Kairi‘s nobody she will have 2 nobodies and they are Xion and Namine. I know that doesn’t make anysense Kairi having 2 nobodies. But what if after Xion was revived and have her own body, Xion and Namine combine together to become Kairi's true nobody that looks like Aqua that ends with an anagram of Kairi with an X. I mean Sora‘s nobody Roxas looks exactly like Ventus I mean Kairi and Aqua are kind of similar they both had the same personality and make sea shells lucky charm for their friends. Its just a theory. Cococrash11 Dead Fantasy If you guys want videos to Dead Fantasy. I know where to get them. YouTube and IGN have them.--'''NinjaSheik 22:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC)